End Life Begins Again
by Silver Wind
Summary: two beings meet to discuss the fate of Sumeragi Subaru. Spoiler for X 16!


X and all related chara of course belong to CLAMP et.al.  
this fic contains spoilers for X 16, proceed with care.  
  
  
an X fanfiction:  
END. LIFE BEGINS AGAIN...  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://suiko.net/lain/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
She let out a long sigh and banged her head against the wall. Not   
that it would've hurt her, anyway. In fact, her head went right through   
it. And her body did too. And finally she fell face-down. Until   
she remembered that she can fly. Instantly she floated.  
"You should try to remember that you're no longer solid,"   
an amused voice informed her.  
She raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, "And whose   
fault is that?"  
He pouted, "I thought we've gone through this already!"  
"Whatever," she grinned, waving one arm, "I just love   
teasing you, Sei-chan."  
Sakurazuka Seishirou's crystalline figure settled itself   
right next to her, "What are you doing right now?"  
"Paying attention to my idiot of a brother," Sumeragi   
Hokuto's spirit fumed, "I can't believe that we're actually   
related! What the hell is Subaru thinking anyway?"  
"Um, that he just murdered his Special Someone by his   
own hand, thanks to the Last Spell of his beloved twin sister   
who was murdered by that same Special Somone?" Seishirou innocently   
suggested and earned himself a hard kick on the shin, "And I   
thought we're not solid! You're not supposed to be able to kick   
me!"  
Hokuto gave him a patient look, "We're both spirits,   
Sei-chan. Of course I can kick you."  
"Oh, right," the former-assassin-in-the-living-world   
grinned unabashedly.  
"Back on topic!" she jabbed a finger accusingly onto   
his broad chest, "You weren't supposed to try to kill him! And   
to think that I sacrificed my life for you two..."  
Seishirou shrugged, "Hey, you never asked me what MY   
Wish was, young lady. And it was too late to tell you. You were   
dying in my arms when you told me about that Last Spell of yours,   
remember?"  
"Details, details," a wave of an arm again and Hokuto   
looked back mournfully at her brother, "Now what are we supposed   
to do? I'm dead..."  
"You are? My, how silly of me not to notice that earlier,"   
and that earned him a punch on his arm.  
"... and YOU're dead too!" Hokuto wailed dramatically.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that little detail,"   
Seishirou muttered, ignoring a smack on the back of his head.  
She glared good-naturedly at him, "What are we going to   
do, Sei-cha~~~~~~n?! What to DOOOOOOOO???!!!"  
Thoughtfully, Seishirou rescued his auditory system by plugging   
them with his index fingers. Hokuto bared her white teeth at   
him, swinging her small fist again.  
He gently grabbed her hand, "Now, now... Let's not use   
violence, shall we? Peace everywhere!"  
"And that comes from the most ruthless and sadistic   
Sakurazukamori ever existed," Hokuto groaned, burying her face   
in her hands.  
Seishirou sniffed, "My pride is wounded. I was NOT   
ruthless! I was efficient! And I wasn't sadistic either!"  
"Yeah, you prefer to be the M part," she mumbled.  
"Now, for that, I'd prefer the S one, actually,"   
he replied calmly.  
Hokuto looked up at the heavens, starting to wail   
again, "WHY~~~~~~!!!!! Why do I have to be stuck with the Man  
Who Murdered Me??? Injustice! WHY?!"  
He looked at her funny, "Maybe because we both care   
about Subaru-kun and want to take care of him?"  
"Oh," she stopped her wailings, "That's a good point."  
Seishirou surveyed the scene below him. Subaru-kun was staring   
outside the window, still wearing the same bloody clothes from   
the Rainbow Bridge.  
He winced, "I wish Subaru-kun would change his clothes.   
I'm grateful that he's deeply affected by my death, but why   
does he have to wear THOSE?"  
"And black and white!" Hokuto screamed in disbelief,   
"Kami-sama, my brother really has no sense of fashion..."  
"I died before I can inherit my elegant taste to him,"   
the tall man sighed proudly, examining his immaculate black   
suit and overcoat, "Perfect, even for a spirit."  
"Narcissist," she muttered.  
He grinned, "Now, what should we do to Subaru-kun?   
We don't want him to join us here, do we?"  
"Later, later," Hokuto shook her index finger   
threateningly at him, "For now, he can't be dead yet..."  
"And I hope that you wouldn't try to set him up with   
his Kamui?" Seishirou raised an eyebrow at her, "Because I   
would be very jealous. And a jealous Sakurazukamori, dead   
as he may be, is not good."  
Hokuto gulped and smiled innocently, "Of course not,   
Sei-chan! How could you think like that! I'd always be your   
number one supporter, remember?"  
"I was only kidding, Hokuto-chan," he chuckled,   
"Although I'm very relieved if you really think that."  
  
  
Sumeragi Subaru was STILL staring blankly outside the window.  
"Seishirou-san," he whispered.  
"I love it when you say my name like that," a deep   
voice said.  
The onmyouji froze. The familiar voice chuckled and slowly   
he turned around.  
His eyes bulged, "Sei... Seishirou-san?"  
The dead assassin grinned, "See? I love the way you   
say my name..."  
"You... you...," Subaru gaped at him.  
"I'm dead, Subaru-kun," he smiled sympathetically   
at him, "I died in your arms, remember?"  
Subaru took a cautious step forward, "Then... what   
are you doing here?"  
"Oh," he shrugged, "Just want to let you know that   
I've met Hokuto-chan and we had a very pleasant reunion   
and all that. And we want you to be happy now. That's it."  
"Huh?" the younger man blinked several times.  
Seishirou looked at him tenderly, "Do what you have   
to do to be happy. And you can't die yet, you hear? When   
your time comes, I'd be waiting with Hokuto-chan. Don't   
worry, I'm a very patient man. Even if you found someone   
else, I'd still be waiting on the other side."  
Tears stood in Subaru's mismatched eyes.  
"Seishirou-san," he choked, "I'm sorry... I'm so   
sorry..."  
"Don't be," his smile widened, "I'm glad that I   
could die in your arms. Just remember that my last words   
to you are true, Subaru-kun. I love you."  
Hokuto's maniacal laughter rang through the room and   
faded away.  
Seishirou laughed, "I guess your sister is glad   
that I've said the things she wants you to hear. And I   
want you to hear also. Farewell now, Subaru-kun. I'd wait   
for you."  
The spirit flew towards him. Subaru felt a light brush   
of Seishirou's lips on his own. Then the room fell   
silent once more. The onmyouji was alone once more.  
  
And for the first time after what happened on the Rainbow   
Bridge, a smile appeared on Subaru's face.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Note:  
I'm supposed to study for my mid-term exams and instead   
I wrote this. ;_;  
Tasukete... 


End file.
